


A Little Game

by ThePugLife44



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Punishments, Riding, Rough Sex, Short Story, Whipping, kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugLife44/pseuds/ThePugLife44
Summary: After a long day at work, Sidney expected a nice, quiet evening consisting of cuddling with his boyfriend, Ian, and just relaxing. Little did he know Ian had something else in mind. A game, in fact.
Relationships: Original male character x Original Male character - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first original smut story! Hope you enjoy it ;)

When he opened the door to his boyfriend and his apartment, Sidney spotted Ian sprawled out on the couch tapping on his phone. Once he noticed his boyfriend's appearance, the black-haired male stood up wearing a mischievous smile. He approached Sidney and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Welcome home. I want to play a game."

Sidney raised his dark eyebrows as he stepped out of his shoes and slipped off his coat. "O-Okay."

Without a delay, Ian took the brunette's hand in his larger one and lead him through their apartment into the bathroom. The raven spun them around so he was facing the exit of the restroom. "Strip."

Sidney was a flustered wreck as he slowly peeled off his black polo. His face glowed bright red once he unbuttoned his blue jeans and shoved then down to the floor. He stopped at his briefs and held the waistband in shaky, pale hands. The smaller male glanced up at Ian, who nodded his head in approval. Sidney pulled his underwear down to his ankles and kicked them away. He shivered due to being completely naked and the cool air of the bathroom.

His boyfriend eyed him up and down before simply ordering: "Sit."

Sidney peered down at the tiled floor and at the toilet, wonder where an appropriate place to sit would be. He looked back up at Ian. "U-Uh, where?"

"_Sit_." Ian repeated with a face of stone and intimidating brown eyes. Sidney immediately plopped his ass down on the cold floor. He stared up at his boyfriend, who just smirked at him. Ian reached into his left-side pocket and pulled out a shirt rope, dangling it in front of Sidney's face. He continued to do so as he circled around behind his boyfriend. "Put your hands behind your back."

The shorter male did what he was told at once. He felt the rope wrap around his wrists and tighten. Ian strolled back to his place in front of Sidney. He just stood there and smiled, looking quite proud of what he had done. As soon as he was about to say something, Sidney's breath hitched as Ian suddenly slipped his thin, white t-shirt off, revealing his rock hard abs. The brunette's green eyes bulged when, without warning, the raven pulled his sweatpants down as well. Either he wore no underwear or he pulled them down along with his pants now that Sidney was face to face with Ian's dick. He glanced up at Ian, who stared right back as if he was expecting something. The shorter male stuck his tongue out and was about to suck the head into his mouth to give his man a blowjob but was surprised when Ian crouched down in front of him. He picked up his shirt off the floor and folded it neatly in a rectangle. With serious brown eyes, he looked into Sidney's green ones.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." The brunette said without a moment of hesitation.

Ian smiled sweetly and nodded. "Okay." He held up his folded shirt and brought it closer and closer to Sidney's face until he couldn't see anything but black. The fabric tightened around his head and was tied snuggly.

"Can you see anything?" Sidney felt a disruption in the air in front of his face, probably Ian waving his hand to make sure he couldn't see.

"No." The shorter male shook his head.

"Good." Sidney could practically see the satisfied grin on his boyfriend's face. He heard Ian open a drawer and dig something out, which Sidney assumed was probably the bottle of lube. A warm hand gently took his own.

"Follow me" Sidney ambled blindly through the doorway of the bathroom. He felt the floor change from tile to soft carpet under his feet and heard the turn of a knob and the creak of a door in front of him. Ian lead them into the room and placed his large hands on Sidney's scrawny shoulders. He guided the brunette to the exact spot where he wanted him. The silky texture of their bedspread rubbed against Sidney's naked butt and the back of his thighs, so he was definitely near their bed. He suddenly felt Ian's hands on either side of his torso, roaming around as they slid down to his hips. Ian's breathing became shaky and his chest was pressed up against Sidney's. His hot breath melted against his ear.

"God...you're so fucking sexy." His compliment sent more blood flow to Sidney's dick. He knew Ian was aware he had a slight praise kink but with them being stripped down to nothing and their bodies so close like this, it was impossible not to get hard.

When his breath left his neck and hovered over his lips, Sidney expected a kiss and parted his lips. Right when they were close enough to be breathing each other's air with their lips barely touching, Sidney was shoved backwards and tumbled onto the bed. A pop resounded through the room, probably the bottle of lube being opened. The anticipation of what was to come had Sidney squirming in excitement. When the tube was closed, slickness on skin was the last thing Sidney heard before Ian parted his asscheeks and circled his entrance with a single finger.

"Hah!" Sidney gasped out, his already hard cock became even more unbearable. Ian entered one digit and the brunette bit his lip. He entered a second finger and stretched Sidney out wide with a scissoring motion, practically forcing the moans from his mouth.

"I-Ian, _please_!" The smaller male panted.

"What's the matter babe?"

"I need you. _Oh God,_ I need you!"

Ian huffed a laugh. "What should I do?"

Sidney was so close to losing his sanity. "I need you to fuck me! Please!" He was at the point where he felt completely shameless. All he yearned for was Ian to be inside, fucking him mercilessly.

"Sure thing, honey." Sidney's ass felt empty when Ian retracted his fingers. He heard the lube pop open again and the sound of the gel-like substance getting spread out on skin. Ian grabbed onto the brunette's hips, the head of his cock prodding his entrance. The larger male slowly entered inch by inch trying to be gentle but Sidney lost his patience. He wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and pulled him in deeper, their bodies slamming together. Both men cried out in unison with their heads thrown back.

"_Fuck,_ Sid...you're so goddamn tight." He slowly rolls his hips and it sent a wave-like motion between them. Sidney forced Ian even deeper, his hips pressed up against his ass. Ian pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside Sidney's ass. He plunged all the way back into him, rocking the bed.

"Hah, Ian! Do it again!" Sidney demanded, his mouth wide open and tongue lolled.

"Your wish is my command." Ian chuckled and rammed into him again, gradually getting faster and faster. By now, Sidney was a moaning mess with sweat making his medium-length hair cling to his forehead and drool stream down his chin. Ian pulled out again and thrusted into him as hard as he could, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Ah! Da-" Sidney slammed his teeth down on his tongue. He could slightly taste the metallic tang of his own blood. Ian stopped thrusting. The brunette could practically see the taller male leaning over him.

"Hmm? What was that, baby?"

"N-Nothing." Ian grabbed Sidney's shaft and dug his nail into his boyfriend's weeping slit. Sidney arched his back and shrieked.

"Tell me, sweetheart. Or I'll finger this hole as well." He circled the throbbing head with his thumb and pushed down hard, almost attempting to stick his digit inside the tiny entrance.

"Hah! Ian, p-please!" Sidney sobbed out, desperate for the raven to pound into him or stroke him or something to feed the hunger of his desire.

"Tell me first, honey, then maybe I'll help you out." He pressed down with even more force.

The smaller male sucked in a breath through his teeth and clamped his eyes shut in shame and embarrassment. "I was gonna call you...daddy. I'm sorry I didn't want to kill the mood! It just slipped..."

The brief silence in the room was agitating Sidney to no end. He swallowed uneasily. "I-Ian?" Since his arms were tied, he attempted to slip the blindfold off by rubbing his head against the bed. It began to drop down to where a glimpse of light was visible. He was desperate to know if he scared his boyfriend off. Once the blindfold was partly past his eyelashes, his jaw was grabbed harshly and the blindfold was pushed back up.

"Did I say you could take the blindfold off?" Ian sounded angry as he spoke.

"N-No..." Sidney shivered with arousal. Whenever his boyfriend got all tense with him like this, he fucking loved it.

"Well looks like baby needs to be taught a lesson."

"I-I'm sorry, I-Ian." The brunette whimpered submissively.

"Wait, who am I?"

"Ian?"

"No, _baby_."

"Daddy?"

"That's right, sweetheart. Now, back to your punishment. Be a good boy and roll over for me."

"Y-Yes, Daddy." Sidney rolled onto his stomach, back and ass on display for his boyfriend. He could hear Ian rustle around behind him but had no idea what he wasup to.

Next thing he knew, a flat piece of smooth leather was against his ass, moving in random strokes like a paintbrush

"Any idea what this is?"

"A flogger?"

"Bingo! Damn, too bad this is punishment or else I'd reward you."

Sidney fidgeted around on the bed shaking his ass. He practically begged for the slap of the weapon. When it came down hard on his asscheek, it let out a resounding crack. Sidney melted into the mattress, already sobbing. His erection began to grow painful as more pre-cum spurted from the tip. "F-Fuck..." Sidney buried his face into the bedspread.

The flogger came down again, even harder this time. The impact burned in the most delicious way against his skin. Sidney bit into the sheets, euphoric tears soaking the blindfold. "Daddy, please..."

A crack answered him and he screamed loudly. He looked over his shoulder back where his boyfriend stood.

"Daddy, please, harder!" Sidney cried out.

"Harder?" Ian's tone sounded dumbfounded.

Sidney nodded rapidly. "Yes-" Before he could fully answer the flogger slapped his skin, ripping into his flesh. The sudden impact made the brunette choke on air. He exhaled in a loud moan that echoed through the small room. "Oh, God!" All his tears were absorbed into his blindfold as he continued to sob out. He figured his ass was probably completely covered in red and some bloody marks from the whip.

"Fuck it." Ian muttered and a bang was followed, probably him throwing the flogger against the wall. Suddenly, Sidney felt his asscheeks being parted, a delicious pain rippling through his teared skin. Ian entered him in one large thrust, his hips flush to his ass.

"Ah! D-Daddy!" Sidney screamed out. Ian clawed his sides as he tightly gripped onto them, probably leaving scratches and bruises. The raven stopped thrusting and completely retreated. Before Sidney could object, he was rolled into his back. Ian parted his thighs as far as they could possibly go, his knees touching each side of the bed. He felt Ian enter him again, at the same time he ripped off Sidney's blindfold. The sudden light stung his eyes, making him squint tightly. His eyes immediately bulged open as he moaned loudly when Ian started to pound into him, hitting his prostate with each move. Sidney looked up at his boyfriend, who's eyes were locked on to his. His pupils were dilated and his stare was full of lust and desire. But behind all the lechery, Sidney knew there was love behind this whole activity. The brunette smiled as his boyfriend kept fucking him hard. Ian returned a loving grin and wrapped his glistening arms around Sidney's torso. He lifted him up off the bed. Ian sat down and when they landed, Sidney was completely full of his cock, tears streaming down his face. Ian thrusted up into his boyfriend as he fiddled with the rope tying Sidney's wrists together. When the ropes fell off Sidney's wrists, he immediately wrapped his arms around Ian and slammed their lips together. Their lips glided against each other and their tongues entwined as Sidney gathered his weight on his legs. He dropped and bounced on Ian's cock. The impact had both of the howling in each other's mouths. As Sidney continued to ride Ian, he could feel the familiar tightness building up in his groin.

"Daddy! I'm gonna come!" One last bounce and it pushed Sidney over the edge. He spurted white all over their stomachs with a loud moan that echoed through the room.

"F-Fuck, Sidney!" Ian bit Sidney's shoulder hard as he came inside the brunette, filling him up to the brim. The two men collapsed onto the bed, panting hard and holding each other in a tight embrace. When Ian pulled out, his cum pooled out of Sidney's ass and stained the bedspread but neither male cared. They laid there catching their breaths for several minutes until Sidney spoke:

"Hey, Ian?" He was still out of breath.

"Yeah, babe?" Ian's voice was slightly muffled with his lips around Sidney's skin.

"We should play games more often."


End file.
